Rallo Tubbs
'' }}Montclair "Rallo" Tubbs is a main character from the FOX animated sitcom . He is the youngest kid in the blended, Brown-Tubbs family, coming from the Tubbs side. Rallo is 5 years old, yet he acts like a full grown adult, having the personality of his biological father, Robert, rub off on him. He's a street-smart, rowdy, irresponsible thug, often looking to start trouble. He's profane, misogynistic, and had implied on occasion, to drink beer from the fridge, and get high off of whatever household objects that can double as a drug. Rallo has a strong disliking for Cleveland, preferring his old father over him. He often sides with Donna in family arguments, for being his biological mother, especially, when her opponent is Cleveland, showing how Rallo misses his old life and is trying his darnedest to hold onto what's left of his original family. Oddly, he behaves the exact opposite toward his siblings, being an obnoxious prankster to his biological sister Roberta, and seeing his step-brother, Cleveland Junior as a close friend and even an ally in tough moments in his life. Rallo became a recurring character on , after his original show was cancelled and Cleveland returned to his role on Family Guy, taking his family with him. As such, he's appeared in a few of their Christmas specials. Biography Rallo had a major role in his first Christmas special, "A Cleveland Brown Christmas" where he was very sad about missing his real dad, Robert, every Christmas. Donna told him the happy little lie that he was an FBI agent, who had to work on Christmas. Cleveland was told to commit to this lie, but quickly broke the promise, when Rallo raved to him, (assuming he was Santa Claus), about how terrible a father Cleveland was. Rallo was heartbroken about this sad truth, and he lost his Christmas spirit and love for his father. Cleveland convinced Robert to visit him for Christmas, which he did, much to Rallo's excitment. Robert managed to regain Rallo's faith in him, by telling another lie, saying that he was Santa Claus. Rallo bought the bullshit, no questions asked. In "Murray Christmas", Rallo's class performed a song at the Stoolbend Retirement Home. All but one senior citizen liked it, and that would by Murray. Rallo badgered him about this and Murray claimed that he was Jewish and had no appreciation for Christmas festivities. Their argument soon revealed that Murray was racist and Rallo was anti-Semitic. Unfortunately, Rallo and his class had to do more charity work for the elderly, bringing him back to Murray again, this time, working with him one-on-one. Rallo and Murray would eventually realize they're not very different, since Murray's life in the retirement home, leads to him treated like a 5 year old. Rallo easily related to this and explained his life to him. They soon put their cultural differences aside, changed their ways, became friends. Rallo wanted to help Murray by getting him out of the retirement home, so he could live with him and Murray obliged. The retirement home owner came to his house, saying that Murray is lost and if he's never found, he'll die from the lack of proper caretaking at the rest home. Donna shortly found evidence of Murray's whereabouts and Rallo came clean, breaking Murray's trust. Rallo regained this trust, by setting him, and all the other seniors free from the retirement home and have them spend Christmas (and the last day of Hanukkah) with him at his house, rebuilding their friendship once again. He played Argyle in the Die Hard parody, in the episode "Die Semi-Hard". Rallo had a rather minor role in "'Tis the Cleveland To Be Sorry". One of his notable roles was when he cursed out the mall Santa for not giving him what he wanted and then immediately apologizing. Later on, he assumed that Cleveland and Donna would be getting a divorce, when Donna first got pissed at Cleveland for lying his way into free food, and made a nonchalant farewell to his step-dad, also mentioning that he'd likely not see him again, after the impending divorce. On , Rallo made brief appearances in their Christmas specials. In "How the Griffin Stole Christmas", he was sledding with the rest of the neighborhood. In "Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas", he and his family listened to slow music by Peabo Bryson. In "Christmas is Coming", he and his family (sans Roberta) watched the Adam West High School winter chorus. Filmography The Cleveland Show *A Cleveland Brown Christmas *Murray Christmas *Die Semi-Hard *'Tis the Cleveland To Be Sorry Family Guy *How the Griffin Stole Christmas (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Christmas is Coming (Non-Speaking Cameo) External Links *The Cleveland Show Wiki: Rallo Tubbs *Family Guy Wiki: Rallo Tubbs Category:Characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Kids Category:Male characters